choose for which side you on fate or destiny
by sehifona
Summary: Shaman King's group of friend were trying to figure out which side their on fate or destiny. Whose side you on fate or destiny? Tell me what did you think about this story? Should I make more worked on or stay like that? Re-edit chapter.


Long time ago, the fate has alter the world where people believe our hero will save them once more. Many years have pass during the Shaman King was finally announce world to know this is the last act. Yoh Asakura is King of Spirit has married Anna Kyoyama after a horrible nightmare has begun dissolve the problem against Hao Asakura with human.  
Everything was back to normal as it nothing happened. The queen of spirit (Anna) was enjoying seeing everyone happy smile on their face, but she remains cold-blooded. Pirika Usai think Anna is not enough to becoming a stronger warrior. Horohoro Usai believe that Anna always stay remain emotionless without any touch. Manta Oyamada was not pleased to see Anna still pushing everyone works harder, in order word torture.

Ryu Wooden Sword is happy to see his master became the king of spirit and he wonder if Anna was please or not enough power. The King of spirit (Yoh) is very impressed how much power he can grow. He hopes his wife glad is over. Their spirit pleased to see their result until the end and now they were dancing surround by music and their master.

Now then, they need to choose for which side their own fate or destiny? Until the end of time, happiness, and sadness, they must end these terrify nightmare without hesitate of witness killing or lost hope.  
Believe what you saw, don't walk away

Reaching for light, beating the reality

People began to reach for you

Fight for their side

Understand the meaning of reality

Choose for which side you on fate or destiny?

"I chose what I believe in of word!" Yoh spoke to them with gentle smile. They looked up and saw his eye was turn warm reach up his face. "What do you believe in those words?" Horo asked. Yoh looked at his friend with smirk and say "I chose the word of strength and I believe the destiny was choosing me!" Thirteen words were enough to make everyone surprise these words. Those words are powerful enough to make everybody thinks that he chose destiny side.

Doki doki, what you will about to witness

True words, one through thousand words will enough trembles

Destiny will choose for you what did you believe in

Fate is in your hand and you control without hesitate

Choose for which side you on fate or destiny?

"Its fate that helps me to win the tournament, I think!" Horo replies. Pirika nodded her head to agree with her older brother.

Doki doki, what you will about to witness  
"But I prefer with destiny! Because the destiny was always helping hand if we don't have any choice or giving hint." Tamao protested. Everybody is agreeing with her, except Anna. Anna silent after Tamao announce them. Courage is magic word to turn reality, so Anna decided to tell everyone what she thought before she speak out loud. "I choose the fate what I believe in." Everyone turned their head toward her direction with strange look on their face. On their face, it shows her that they look like somebody has ugly color that she got hit by wall or something.

True words, one through thousand words will enough trembles

Destiny will choose for you what did you believe in

"Nani" Anna raise eyeball. "Why did you choose the fate?" Ren asked. Anna didn't respond his question, automatic she turned to them with a smirk it-was-secret look. Everybody was automatic anime style collapse on the floor.

Fate is in your hand and you control without hesitate

Choose for which side you on fate or destiny?

"You choice what you believe in and decide to take the responsibility by chose fate. Correct milady?" Amidamaru speak up. Anna looked up at him with a cold eyes then nod.

Believe what you saw, don't walk away

True words, one through thousand words will enough trembles

People began to reach for you

Choose for which side you on fate or destiny?

Here comes the question, choose for which side you on fate or destiny?

'You know what; I will go with destiny also!'

'Yeah destiny, it makes sense to me.'

'Chotto matte, why choose the destiny? I prefer with fate!'

'Chotto matte minna-san, it has been fate!'  
Everybody was arguing with each their statement. Ren thinks the fate was his own power along with Anna. Yoh still think the destiny was will play role of hero can discover many more answer.

'What are your final decision, young master and mistress?'

'My final decision is destiny!'

'Nande, it supposed to have fate! Not the destiny!'

'Ren no baka, it has been destiny!'  
'What did you call me, Horo no baka?'

"Here we go again!" Everyone anime style sweat drops. They watch their best friend fight each other.

You're turned into the first chosen one, which side you on fate or destiny?

-owari/end

What did you think about this story? ^_^ Please r and r!

Vocabulary:  
Person no baka= person's idiot  
doki doki= it's time  
chotto matte= wait of minute  
nande= why  
minna-san= everyone


End file.
